


Chapter 8: Come And Get It

by BadgersQueen



Series: On The Road [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith finds herself thrown into a world of demons, angels, monsters and everything she'd believed to be actually real. With an unexpected companionship with the demon, Crowley, she finds that survival isn't the only thing she's going to get a lesson in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 8: Come And Get It

**Author's Note:**

> About this chapter: 
> 
> First Note: Not in anyone's POV. 
> 
> Second: the sex scene in this chapter had been cut to a time jump due to my inexperience writing smut for anyone in Supernatural. But however, due to months of being able to write smut well, I've expanded the scene in the bedroom. 
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me 
> 
> Crowley is not mine & belongs to Supernatural

Two months had passed since the initial kiss and second date. Meredith walked around the grounds of the mansion with Growley padding all too happily ahead of her, sniffing around. She could hear the loud thumps against the grass. She had her hands in her sweatshirt pockets, loving the warm breeze on her face. She detoured now and then to get out and just take a walk. Crowley had even taken her on two more of his little deal trips. But she hadn't seen much of the front lines aside from that. A storm was brewing somewhere, according to him. So she had stayed close. Meredith had actually taken to watching the news and researching more on what was going in the world. The living room was where she mostly was now. Having set up her books and laptop at the coffee table and camping out on the pull out sofa. The redhead hadn't really felt herself smile since finding herself being housed by a demon.

"Almost six months ago I was nearly dead on the road", She thought to herself.

Rain drops pelted silently down from the sky and she breathed a sigh of disappointment. The gray, yet sunny, afternoon was going to be rainy soon. She patted her leg and the hell hound bounded after her without so much as thinking about it. She laughed and felt the dry and rough tongue of the dog brush her hand. It never occurred to her, until now, how much she missed fresh air. Being cooped up had been getting to her now and again and she longed to walk along the side of a road or just sit outside. Maybe once the rain was over, she would go and just sit out on the lawn. The redhead wiped her feet on the entrance mat and headed towards the study. She hadn't really been in here recently. She poked around for a second. Crowley wasn't there. Moving back towards the living room, she went in to find the demon sitting in one of the chairs. Leaning on his hand as though bored. He glanced up as soon as she came into the room.

"Decided to take the day off", Crowley exclaimed, watching her, "Bored of mother nature already? Thought you'd want a few hours out there".

"Weather stations lie more than your kind do", Meredith replied, coming to sit on the arm of the chair, "It's raining, again", she shrugged, smiling, "Didn't know you could take the day off".

"I have a good reason", He stated. 

She quirked a grin and leaned over, kissing him, "And who do I report to about you missing a day of work?" She joked.

Crowley sighed against her mouth, "My boss is Lilith but she doesn't have to know", he eyed her for a second, reaching out to play with a small curl of red hair that was hanging by her neck, "It can be our little secret", he smiled, winking.

She pressed a hand against his suit, smoothing it down and smiled, "What do demons like to eat anyway? I don't think I've seen you eat solid food".

"Darling, you don't want to know, it's a messy business", He told her, putting a hand on her leg, "Why the sudden interest?"

Meredith shrugged, "While I was out on my walk, I got to thinking. I don't know anything about you and you don't know anything about me. So", she waved her hands, "You tell me within reason and I'll tell you about why I was by myself".

Crowley eyed her. She was good. Really good. He smirked, rather amused. He wondered what other things she thought about. He passed his hand over her leg and rested it on her knee. She blushed and put her hand on his.

"What are you so curious about?" He wanted to know.

She tilted her head a little and pressed her lips together, face flushing a bit before glancing back at him, "Who were you before...all of this? I mean, you take souls so-"

"That's not important", Crowley interrupted, "Next question".

Meredith looked at him, "Come on! We've been dating for two months and you get to call the shots. At least answer one question? Please. One. Just one", she couldn't believe she was even begging. Begging was beneath her. At least she wasn't on her knees. 

"Fine", Crowley decided, not believing he was giving in so easily, "But just one", he gave her impatient look.

She sighed, though she knew she probably wouldn't get a direct answer, "What did you originally sell your soul for? I mean, demon's all got to start somewhere right? Lucifer created you but the souls are from the people you...inhabit?" She gestured questioningly at his body.

"They're meatsuites love, a vessle for us to use as we see fit", Crowley answered, "And you wouldn't want to know why I sold my soul", he grinned, chuckling.

"That's not fair, you said-" She started to say.

"Life isn't fair", he gave her a smile, "Now I believe it's your turn".

"You didn't answer my question", Meredith threw back, looking huffy, she wasn't going to give up, "You keep your deals don't you?"

Crowley smiled, loving her every second, "Your a smart cookie darling. I like that", he got up from the chair, coming around to stand next to her, taking her face in his hands, "But your right, I always keep my agreements. Always have, always will", he eyed her hungrily, "Come up stairs for a moment".

He gestured for her to follow. She smiled and laughed, taking his hand and a second later they were up on the landing. He led her down the hallway in the opposite direction and down a smaller hallway where the linen closet was. Meredith was confused as to what he wanted to show her or what was even going on. Crowley gestured to a bedroom off to the left and she went in. He closed the door behind them without so much as touching the knob. He smiled and took off his outer coat, tossing it aside onto a small chair that sat at a writers desk. Meredith was smiling but still rather confused. 

"Why are we-" She went to ask.

"You wanted to know why I sold my soul", Crowley smiled, "Unless of course, you don't want to know".

She raised her eyebrows a little, looking at him, "Crowley, I've never-"

He gave her no room to react or explain as he pulled her close and kissed her a second later. Meredith immediately wrapped her arms about his neck, kissing him back. In excitement to his kiss, she felt a rush of blood flow to her head. She would have moved away, wanting to know what he was talking about but he was moving her towards the bed. She wasn't aware she was kicking off her own boots as she sat on the edge of the bed. She was too busy thinking about him, what he was even capable of doing. If she was being completely honest, her attractive towards him had grown more physical and her dreams about him had gotten more interesting. He nibbled at her neck, hands at her waist. Meredith found herself bringing up her legs and wrapping them about his middle. 

"Are you sure you really want to know?" He asked, murmuring against her jaw. Chuckling at how eager she was. Wondering why she'd yet pushed him off. Though satisfied she hadn't.

"I'm pretty sure I'm breaking every rule I ever gave myself", She breathed, pressing his lower lip with soft kisses, eyes locking with his, "But this isn't just about the deal you made, is it?" She wanted to know.

"Hardly. I told you I wanted you", Crowley stated, placing his hand on her lower back and bringing her down to lay her on the bed.

There was a sharp intake of breath from her as he leaned into her. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck. Her fingers traveled through his short dark hair and she closed her eyes, sighing. He placed his mouth to her throat as her fingers started undoing his tie, traveling down his chest and undoing the buttons of his shirt. Her heart hammering as their lips met once more, tongues brushing against the other. His fingers taking hold of her sweatshirt and unzipping it. His lips traveling down her neck, stopping just short of the collar of her t-shirt. Meredith sat up, moving back onto the bed, Crowley following her, kicking off his shoes as he went. She took off her hoodie and tossed it aside, taking his face in her hands and kissing him as hard as she could. She would have stopped but she was overwhelmed by mixed feelings. Crowley's hands pushed up her t-shirt, loving the touch of her soft skin. He nibbled on her lower lip, pulling on it playfully. 

She laughed softly, tossing aside her knitted hat. Her lips moved down his neck, flowering it with kisses. He took off his suite jacket and tossed that to the floor along with his tie. He smirked, bringing her back onto the bed. She wiggled playfully and he held her down by her wrists. But she just smirked, raising her eyebrows. Crowley leaned down, capturing her mouth, moving down her face and down her neck, nibbling and biting as he went. Meredith sighed with a moan, shuttering at the new sensations her body was feeling. Sexual frustration arising as well. She couldn't take it any longer and broke free of his grip, reaching out and undoing his pants. Crowley smirked, seeing the shinning light of desire in her eyes. She didn't care that they had been together for only two months, she had been staying with him longer than that. It was driving her nuts. And Crowley wasn't complaining. He had wanted to break her, see how far he could push her.

"You're making my naughty bits quiver", Crowley whispered in her ear, nibbling at her earlobe, fingers running up and down her waist.

Meredith took in a breath, feeling her heart hammering, she slipped off her skirt and pulled down her leggings as far as she could shove them. Crowley pushed up her t-shirt, helping her remove her pants, kissing against her stomach. With him occupied for the moment, she removed her t-shirt. She felt naked, vulnerable but she couldn't help but feel good. Breathing hard, she placed her hands on his shoulders, grabbing his attention. They moved to sit on their knees again, both nearly naked. Crowley removed his shirt, eyes never leaving her. Putting his hands on her waist again, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her hungrily. She pulled away from the kiss, grinning.

"Let's see what this demon is really made of, hm?" She gave him a playful look. 

Crowley grinned wickedly, stepping off the bed and removing his underwear. Her eyes traveled downwards and she didn't realize what she was really in for. Her gasp of breath and choking shock of surprise allowed him the invitation to bring her closer and kiss along her neck. Meredith's momentary lapse of losing the will to speak was broken as she closed her eyes, leaning against his shoulder. He guided her back to the bed once more. Keeping her beneath him. He crawled on top of her, kissing and exploring her skin. His fingers buried into her red curls and traveling down her neck, shoulders, arms, waist and hips. Crowley captured her lips, kissing her passionately and hungrily, moving down her jaw and then down her neck. Meredith moaned loudly at just the searing kisses alone as he planted hot kisses down her throat. Slow and flowering hot kisses. She moved into him, loving his hands and mouth. She cupped the back of his neck, fingers running through his short dark hair. He smirked, watching her react. Every touch he made to her skin she writhed and moaned. He pressed his face to her neck, nibbling and leaving small love bites. His fingers skillfully unclasping her bra and pulling it from her. Meredith clung to him as his lips traveled over her breast. His thumb running over her nipple. 

"Crowley", Meredith moaned his name softly, feeling her stomach tighten and untighten as she shivered from the sensation. 

Crowley smiled and cupped her face, kissing her lightly and gazing back at her. He memorized every detail of her face, every beautiful line and curve. The way her grey eyes gazed back at him. The way her dark red hair flared against the sheets on the bed. How adorable she looked as her entire body flushed brightly. He gently brushed a stray curl from her face and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. Pressing his against hers. Meredith tilted her head so their cheeks were touching and she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms about his neck and shoulders. Crowley felt her slowly relax beneath him. He was sure that was hard for her. She kept tightening her hips against his and breathing shallow, trying to calm herself down. She pressed her face to his chest, keeping her eyes nice and tight. 

"Meredith, darling, please relax", He murmured to her, stroking her curls, holding her close to him. He possessively held her flush to him, his arm around her waist. He kissed her deeply once more, distracting her. He could sense her fear in just her body language. After a few seconds he felt her hands wander down his chest and stomach, down to his waist and stopping just above his legs before running back up his body again. 

Meredith wrapped her arms around him once more, brushing her face against his. Her body was aching now and all natural instinct seemed to be taking over. She gazed at him, all of him. Her heart beat quickening. "Make love to me", she whispered in his ear. 

Crowley laid her back to the bed, moving his hands down her waist and hips, running over her legs and thighs. Fingers squeezing and exploring. He grinned playfully, removing her underwear in a slow and teasing manner before continuing to explore her. Meredith let out a gasping moan as his fingers teased between her legs. She could feel herself becoming wet. He chuckled at her squirming, the way her hips moved. It was beautiful. When he knew she was ready for him, he spread her legs a little wider and lined himself up with her. Meredith kept her eyes on his, breathlessly excited yet afraid. Cupping her hips with his hands, he slowly entered her, earning a loud screaming moan from her. Meredith's eyes fluttered shut as he continued inside of her. Crowley made sure to keep his rhythm slow as he moved against her. He let his own low groan as he buried his face to her skin, kissing and touching every inch of her he could. Meredith let out a moan of pleasure as he sped a bit more but keeping his pace deliberate and satisfying to her needs. She brought her legs up and wrapped them about his waist, pressing her heels into his lower back. Her heart pressing against her chest as she thrusted, moving her hips against his. She pressed kisses against his throat, chest and shoulders. Giving him soft kisses, playfully nibbling here and there. His fingers massaged her breasts, earning him several colorful moans from his lover. 

"Thank you, Meredith", Crowley moaned into her stomach as he continued his pace.

"For what?" She asked, opening her eyes and tilting her head, quirking an eyebrow at him. 

The demon brought his head up, to look at her, "For", thrust, "Saving", thrust, "My life", Crowley breathed, "That first time I took you with me", thrust, "I never thanked you". 

She laughed softly, "There's no need to thank me. I wasn't even sure I knew what I was doing". 

He smirked at her, "I have a feeling that won't be the only time you save my life", he captured her lips in his, burying his fingers in her hair and pulling her to him as he continued his ministrations against her. 

Meredith groaned loudly against his lips, feeling like she'd never get used to his expert tongue. Crowley picked up his pace getting rougher with each given thrust, feeling her becoming wet but not letting her come just yet. He found each sensitive and sweet spot, wanting to know every inch of her. Meredith gasped, pleading with him, calling his name. But Crowley didn't concede. He flowered her face and neck with kisses, one hand cupping the back of her neck, his other hand placed on her lower back. He let out out another low groan, feeling himself getting wet. After a few minutes, both were on the edge. And it was Meredith who came first. A loud orgasmic moan escaping her lips, calling his name. His own orgasm followed as he pressed his face into her neck. They clung to each other, both panting and breathless. Crowley rolled off of her as he was a bit heavier than her and neither said a thing for a few minutes. They gazed at each other and he cupped her face, stroking her cheek. Meredith smiled at him, sighing and swallowing. Her whole body felt warm and wet. She moved to him and curled up into his warmth. He waited for her to say something, anything. But her response to their love making were soft kisses against his neck and chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. 

"Meredith-" Crowley spoke. 

But brushing her hair from her face, he found she was asleep in his arms. Her cheeks pink and rosy. Her curls messy against her face. He allowed her to sleep, not minding the quiet company and the sound of her soft breathing. Meredith felt like she had slept for hours and awoke to find herself laying in Crowley's arms. Crowley was laying on his back, grinning at the ceiling. He heard movement next to him and turned his head, smiling at her. She flushed brightly, smiling weakly. Her body felt like it had been thrown against a wall after she had run a hundred miles. Everything from the waist down hurt but in a good way. Crowley leaned on his side, facing her. Her body trembled as he put his hand on the middle of her back, caressing her skin. He moved his face close to hers, kissing her cheek. Fingers stroking her back up and down. Crowley chuckled in amusement, bringing his hand up to bury within her curls. He captured her lips in a hungry kiss, sucking on her lower lip. She smiled against his lips and he pulled away slightly, gazing at her. Meredith's cheeks flushed and she looked between him and the rest of the room, looking thoughtful. 

"The reason I was on the road", She spoke up after what felt like a while, "Was because I was on the run from demons".

"Demons?" Crowley quirked an eyebrow at her, "What for? What could you possibly have that they'd want?"

"Don't know", Meredith shrugged, "I was at a convention when my friend disappeared on me and when I went looking for her, these black eyed people came after me. I was saved by an angel and he told me to run. To keep a low-profile. He didn't tell me much except I was supposed to study about angels and demons", she shrugged again, making a face, "I don't know anything about him except his name", she looked rather sad, "He disappeared on me too and I've just been moving ever since". 

"And that's when I found you all on your own", Crowley shook his head, smirking now, "Poor little red-riding hood on her own. And the big bad wolf to scoop her up", he leaned forward, pushing his forehead against hers, "Save her from the demons", he laughed.

Meredith laughed and pushed him playfully, "Basically", she shook her head, "But there's nothing else to know about me. That's it, that's my story. Girl on a lonely road. Not afraid of the monsters under my head", she reached out and tapped him playfully on the nose, "And I just slept with the king of the crossroads so I'm pretty sure I'm setting some sort of track record".

He took her hand and put her finger in his mouth, sucking on it, "Don't worry love, I won't tell", he winked, smirking, "And if you want my opinion, your not so bad yourself. But you're mine", he made a face, waggling his eyebrows, "So no running off to find prince charming. Or I'll have to kill him".

"You don't have to worry", Meredith smiled, "I have nobody else to run to. Haven't had anyone else to run to for quite a while", she leaned in and kissed him, smiling against his mouth, "I think I'm gonna like it here", she murmured.

Crowley smirked, "Glad to know I have someone on my side", he paused, "And glad to know you're not leaving. I'd be lonely", he laughed but pulled a fake-pouting expression. 

"Don't pout", She tapped her finger playfully against his lips. 

He grinned again. Eyes flashing in excitement. She had taken him quite well for her first time. And she had been quite exquisite herself. She hadn't been like he'd expected. He'd expected weak, fragile, nervous. She'd been wanting, adventurous, playful. And he was glad she was on his side definitely. He was going to have fun getting to know her a little better now that he'd seen what she could do.


End file.
